


Pumpkin Spice Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Nishinoya Yuu's Birthday, Pumpkin Spice drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a small ficlet i made for today! I also posted it on Tumblr yesterday, but for those who cant/dont use it, I'm making an AO3 link for convenience. Also Watabe Nozomi, is the girls team libero on Karasuno.Without further ado, enjoy!





	Pumpkin Spice Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is kind of rare. because not everyone knows who Watabe is per say. So basically anything I write about NoyaNozo will probably be prompts i get from my friend or on the web.

October was officially the start of the chilly season. Students would have to wear a hoodie under their uniform blazers to keep warm during class and brought out the seasonal decorations for various holidays. It was also the start when cafes got more seasonal foods and drinks for the autumn season. Pumpkin Spice was popular with many people and some drank it out of the normal latte form it was in usually. Students of the Karasuno High School usually went to the cafe in the shopping district and got various different pumpkin spice drinks to keep warm. 

Nishinoya Yuu and Watabe Nozomi was no different from any other student from the high school. They visited often after practice was over and Nishinoya usually bought the drinks since it was his idea to do this in the first place. At first Nozomi was a little bit against the idea, because she knew the boys team went out for meat buns after every practice and she didn’t wanna ruin a tradition. However Nishinoya assured her it was okay and Daichi would understand, after all Nishinoya can get a meat bun anytime he wanted too. 

Nozomi and Nishinoya waited in line to get something to drink when Nishinoya pulled out his phone, probably texting his mom he’ll be home a little late because of how long the line was in the cafe. Nozomi tugged on Noya’s jacket sleeve pulling him closer to the cashier. She noticed a new drink being advertised and pointed at the sign board. “Pumpkin Spice Hot Chocolate?” Noya asked tilting his head in slight confusion. 

“Yeah! We should try it Yuu!” Nozomi smiled and Noya thought for a moment, before nodding at her and walking over to the cashier. The worker was a college student who looked like she wanted to go home for the night and was hoping Noya and Nozomi were the last customers of the evening. Noya placed an order for two pumpkin spice hot chocolates then handed the money to the girl. She smiled and took the money, handing Noya his change before proceeding to make the drinks. 

Nozomi probably would have asked for a small snack to eat on the way home but Noya was running low on money so she decided to just get the drinks today. She jolted out of her thoughts when Noya held up her hot chocolate, take a small sip from his own. Nozomi smiled and took it carefully, walking out of the shop with Noya holding her hand as they made their way home after a long day. 

“Thanks Yuu, I appreciate it. Oh and,” Nozomi kissed Noya on the cheek and smiled. “Happy birthday.” 

Noya smiled and kissed her back a silent thank you as he sipped his hot chocolate and walked with her in the cold October night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the date changed on the work, its still the 10th for me so disregrad the date change to the 11th.


End file.
